Les Premières fois de Neville Londubat
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: La première fois qu'il l'a vu, il a eu peur d'elle et de ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, de son journal à l'envers et de ses remarques étranges. Mais ça, ce fut la première fois...


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me voilà de retour avec ce O.S sur Neville et Luna. J'aime beaucoup ce couple et ai été pas mal déçue de ne rien voir entre eux... Donc je me console avec cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira, c'est ma première sur Harry Potter donc soyez indulgents... _

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

_**Les Premières fois de Neville Londubat**_

La première fois que Neville l'avait vue, dans le Poudlard Express, elle lui avait fait peur avec ces drôles de boucles d'oreilles radis, son rire un peu trop bruyant et son regard étrange qui dévisageait sans timidité. Il avait eu un mouvement de recul à cause de son apparence négligée, de son journal « Le Chicaneur » qu'elle lisait à l'envers, et de ses remarques décalées. Il l'avait prise pour une folle, comme tous les élèves de Poudlard, d'ailleurs. Loufoca. En apprenant son surnom, il n'avait pu qu'acquiescer : folle elle l'était sûrement. Elle dérangeait parce qu'elle était différente, dans son univers, étrangère aux élèves et pourtant incroyablement proche des émotions des autres. Ce n'est que plus tard dans l'année que sa première impression s'était peu à peu effacée. Grâce aux évènements qui les avaient rapprochés, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, et qui avait donné naissance à leur amitié. Il s'était peu à peu habitué à sa présence au sein de ses amis, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus et tous les autres.

La première fois qu'il l'avait _vraiment_ regardée, c'était durant l'une de leurs séances d'entraînement dans la Salle sur Demande avec l'A.D. Elle avait fait apparaître son patronus à la forme d'un lièvre avec tant de facilité qu'il l'avait d'abord considéré, admiratif. Elle était vêtue de sa robe de sorcière mais on devinait son excentricité de part ses boucle d'oreilles radis et son collier en bouchons de Bièreaubeurre. Puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses yeux avaient dévié de sa tenue à son visage aux traits harmonieux et doux. Ses lèvres toutes roses, sa peau pâle comme si elle était atteinte d'une étrange maladie. Ses longs cheveux blonds clairs, sals et emmêlés qui la faisait ressembler à une elfe des contes pour enfants. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu translucide qui semblaient vous transpercer l'âme par leur regard franc. Toute sa menue silhouette la désignait comme fragile. Ses doigts tous fins, sa taille délicate, ses membres frêles… Il avait alors eu la soudaine et violente envie de la protéger. Elle s'était retournée vers lui, comme avertie par un sixième sens, et sans s'étonner qu'il la dévisage, elle lui avait sourit amicalement. Elle lui avait ensuite proposé de l'aider pour faire apparaître son propre patronus.

Ce fut aussi la première fois, qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était une véritable amie.

La première fois qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'infiltrait dans ses pensées, ce fut lors d'un cours particulièrement ennuyeux d'Histoire de la Magie que débitait avec monotonie le professeur Binns. Il se surprit à penser à elle, à ses remarques déplacées qui le faisaient sourire, à son optimisme à toute épreuve, à sa paisible attitude si opposée à sa constante nervosité. Il visualisait ses regards si innocents mais qui semblaient pourtant tout savoir des horreurs de la vie. Il songeait à ses drôles de lubies et ses étranges convictions sur l'existence de créatures imaginaires tels que les Ronflaks Cornus. Il avait souri dans le vide en se remémorant son visage rêveur, ses excentricités vestimentaires et sa douce aura de folle. Il la voyait comme déconnectée de tout et perdue dans un monde fabuleux. Son sourire lui avait valu aussitôt quelques remarques moqueuses de la part de Dean et Seamus assis à sa gauche, qui n'écoutaient pas plus le professeur Binns que lui et toute la classe (mise à part Hermione, évidemment).

Ce fut aussi la première fois où il rougit à cause d'elle, alors qu'elle n'était même pas là.

La première fois où il comprit qu'il était amoureux d'elle ce fut lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée sur lui en se rendant compte que son nez était cassé et sa figure était recouverte de sang. A ce moment précis, il l'avait vue briser cette barrière invisible qui la séparait du reste de l'univers et se jeter brutalement vers lui, vers cette réalité glaciale caractéristique de cette soirée dans le Département des Mystères. L'instant ne dura que quelques minutes, le temps pour elle de se rendre compte qu'il allait bien, le temps pour lui de rester statufié sur place, comme foudroyé par la chaleur qui rugissait dans son ventre. Il avait compris ses sentiments en la voyant s'inquiéter pour lui. Oubliant sa douleur au nez, il avait compris combien il aimait qu'elle se préoccupe de lui, combien ses gestes attentionnés lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il l'avait adoré pour la réplique optimiste et à côté de la plaque qu'elle avait alors lancé à la ronde une fois son inquiétude passée. Inconsciemment elle avait brisé le silence entre leurs amis. Sur le chemin du retour à Poudlard, il s'était enivré de son image, jusqu'à s'en abîmer les yeux. S'apaisant de sa démarche légère de fée, se calmant en regardant son sourire confiant et heureux de leur survie à tous. Extraordinaire. Il l'avait trouvé extraordinaire à cet instant plus qu'à aucun autre auparavant. Son cœur s'était gonflé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit avec franchise qu'elle était contente qu'il soit en vie et qu'elle aurait été vraiment malheureuse de le perdre. Son ventre s'était contracté lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous quitté, et qu'il l'avait regardée partir seule en direction des dortoirs de Serdaigle. Il s'était rendu compte combien sa présence complètement excentrique le rassurait et lui manquait atrocement dans la froideur de ses draps. Il n'était pas idiot, et avait compris qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'avait dans la peau, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à se détacher de son image extravagante. Il savait bien aussi que les chances pour que lui, le garçon le plus maladroit, et timide de Poudlard soit aimé en retour d'une fille étrange et spontanée étaient inexistantes.

Ce soir là où la révélation lui tomba dessus comme une retenue de la part de Rogue, ce fut aussi la première fois où il eut envie de la serrer contre lui à en mourir.

La première fois qu'il lui prit la main, ce fut tout à fait par hasard. Il l'avait croisée dans les couloirs menant à la bibliothèque, affublée de ses Lorgnospectres roses et vertes. Elle était en train de danser avec le vent, faisait glisser ses doigts dans l'air au rythme d'une mélodie dont elle était la seule auditrice. Elle l'avait aperçu et l'avait interpelé avec sa voix étrangère à tout le reste. Il avait rougi fortement, et elle avait souri paisiblement, comme toujours. Il avait admiré sa patience envers ceux qui la surnommer Loufoca, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir envie de les frapper pour les faire taire quand il décela la tristesse de ses yeux bleus face aux remarques des autres. Incapable de ce geste, il avait juste ignoré les jeunes gens et attrapé la main froide de la jeune fille pour l'entraîner vers la serre où se déroulaient leurs cours de Botanique. Il lui avait montré ses plantes, lui avait parlé d'elles pour lui faire oublier les autres. Luna l'avait écouté attentivement comme toujours tout en lâchant des remarques sur la possible existence de plantes imaginaires et ça l'avait fait rire.

Ce jour là ce fut la première fois où Neville put parler de sa passion sans qu'on se moque de lui.

La première fois où il lui avait fait un compliment ce fut lors de la soirée du Club de Slug à laquelle il n'était pas invité et à laquelle elle était allée avec Harry. Elle avait quitté ses attributs si caractéristiques de sa différence et revêtu une robe pailletée d'argent. Il l'avait trouvé tellement belle à sa manière, en la voyant attendre son ami, sous les moqueries des autres filles qu'elle ignorait. Il l'avait trouvé tellement rayonnante… Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle lui avait demandé si Harry était prêt et il lui avait bredouillé en réponse qu'il ne savait pas et que sa robe lui allait bien. Elle avait alors déclaré de but en blanc qu'elle espérait voir Rufus Scrimgeour le fameux vampire et ministre de la Magie. Les gloussements des autres filles face à cette affirmation saugrenue avaient agacé Neville, mais elle, elle, leur avait gentiment souri et expliqué le pourquoi du comment de cette vraie rumeur. Il avait ri ensuite face à ses remarques sur l'ignorance des autres filles invitées à la fête.

C'est ce jour là que Neville avait été jaloux de Harry comme jamais.

La première fois où il s'était retrouvé totalement seul à Pourdlard, ce fut lors de sa septième année. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis et avait laissé en plan l'A.D et tous ses membres dont Ginny, Luna, Sean, Seamus et lui. Ce fut pendant cette année, qu'il fit preuve de plus de courage qu'il ne l'avait jamais espéré. Il s'était rebellé, avait attaqué et défié l'ordre et les punitions des nouvelles règles de Rogue. Il avait pris la direction de l'Armée de Dumbledore et réorganisé leurs actions avec l'aide des quelques rares anciens. Malgré la pressante menace des Mangemorts dans le château, il avait regroupé des élèves dans le but de s'opposer au froid et à l'horreur qui avait pris possession des murs de leur école. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait perdu sa gaucherie et son ridicule et ce fut Ginny qui lui en fit un jour la remarque. Il avait souri d'espoir, peut être avait-elle raison. Peut être était-il en train de devenir quelqu'un dont serait fière sa grand-mère, qui ferait honneur à ses parents, qui serait digne d'être aux côtés de Harry et dont Luna pourrait tomber amoureuse. Mais cet espoir avait diminué brutalement pour faire place à une peur sourde lorsque Luna n'était pas revenue à Poudlard après Noël. Son anxiété pour elle était devenue alors sa meilleure amie et ses propres blessures faîtes par les frères Carrow ne l'atteignaient plus. Il avait cru devenir fou d'inquiétude.

Ce fut la première fois que Neville comprit qu'il avait besoin d'elle plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, que son étrange originalité et son don pour dire des vérités gênantes lui manquaient terriblement.

La première fois qu'il la revit, ce fut au moment où Harry, Ron et Hermione revirent à Poudlard. Elle était arrivée aux côté de Dean. Neville savait qu'elle viendrait car c'était lui qui l'avait prévenue après qu'elle leur ait fait parvenir un message leur expliquant qu'elle allait bien. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était en sécurité, ses efforts pour semer le désordre avaient redoublé, les risques s'étaient faits plus grands. Et au moment où elle avait débarqué dans la salle des Demandes, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être profondément soulager de revoir ses yeux rêveurs, sa tignasse emmêlée, sa présence confiante et son joyeux sourire, il en avait même oublié momentanément le trio. Il lui avait souri discrètement et elle avait posé un regard inquiet sur ses plaies avant de voir que tout allait bien. Puis, elle lui avait fait remarquer avec humour, qu'avec ces blessures aux visages, on aurait dit qu'il s'était battu contre un hippogriffe. Il l'avait aimé si fort à cet instant, qu'il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser. Elle qui arrivait à faire rire alors que tout sombrait dans le chaos. Elle, ce petit rayon de lune dans l'obscurité des combats.

La première fois qu'il l'avait serré contre lui, ce fut après la mort de Voldemort. Juste après qu'il se soit dressé contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il lui ait craché à la figure son dégoût et qu'il ait brandit l'épée de Gryffondor pour trancher la tête du grand serpent. Il n'avait pas eu peur à ce moment là, parce qu'il savait qu'Harry voulait Nagini mort et parce qu'il protégeait ses amis. Le chaos qui avait régné durant cette soirée lui avait permis de ne penser à rien à part à sa volonté de défendre ce qui lui était cher. L'horreur était tombée avec la mort de Voldemort, et avait suivi une l'explosion de soulagement qui l'avait fait tomber dans les bras de Harry à la suite de Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Luna. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler à ce moment là, trop d'émotions avaient fait chavirer son être en trop peu de temps. Au milieu de cette foule qui s'était ruée sur le Survivant, il avait serré Luna contre lui, sans prévenir juste guidé par la joie qui l'avait envahi. Se perdant dans son parfum de terre et de fleurs sauvages. Elle avait pleuré, pour la première fois devant lui en lui rendant son étreinte avec tant de force qu'il en avait rougie. Elle avait hurlé à son oreille qu'il était un héros lui aussi, qu'il avait été incroyable. Il s'était alors dit que c'était le bon moment pour tout lui dire mais il avait été stoppé par l'arrivée de sa grand-mère qui l'avait embrassé avec fièvre en lui répétant combien elle était fière de son grand sorcier de petit fils. Il avait été étonné par le regard bienveillant et heureux que sa grand-mère avait lancé à la blonde, lui qui la connaissait comme particulièrement froide envers les étrangers…

Ce fut la première fois qu'Augustina Londubat rencontra Luna Lovegood, alors que la jeune sorcière tenait encore Neville dans ses bras et souriait de bonheur à la vieille femme.

La première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, ce fut le même jour mais bien plus tard dans la nuit. Pendant que tous se reposait sur les tables de la salle commune, que les Weasleys pleuraient Fred tout comme chaque personne ayant perdu un être cher et que Harry, Hermione et Ron semblaient s'être évaporés. Pendant que sa grand-mère était en train de parler avec le professeur MacGonagall, lui jetant des regards emplis de fierté. Il y avait autour de lui des filles qu'il n'avait jamais vues mais qui lui prêtaient soudain une attention particulière, le complimentant sur sa bravoure et son sang froid. Affublé de l'épée de Gryffondor, il s'était éloigné gauchement de ses admiratrices pour rejoindre Luna qui mangeait seule en dévisageant tranquillement les visages de la foule de sorciers. Elle lui avait souri et il avait senti son estomac se tordre. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle et avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il venait de survivre à un terrible affrontement, à une année de terreur à Poudlard, à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts. Il pouvait affronter sa peur, s'était-il dit. Il avait alors débité doucement ce que son cœur murmurait en silence. Il lui avait dit combien il était heureux de la savoir en vie parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel qu'elle. Quelqu'un qu'il aimerait autant. Il n'avait pas pu la regarder dans les yeux et ses mains étaient devenues moites. Son cœur avait cogné si fort, que Neville avait craint un instant qu'il ne sorte de son corps. Une main froide s'était posée sur sa joue en feu le forçant à croiser le regard translucide et si étrange de Luna. Soudain il était revenue sur ses pas et avait lâché un « enfin, une telle amie. ». Les yeux de la sorcière s'étaient alors voilés et elle l'avait remercié avec un entrain feint, lui disant que c'était gentil de sa part de lui dire ça. Il s'était aussitôt senti rongé par sa propre lâcheté et soudain, pris d'une pulsion qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler, il avait pris la tête de Luna entre ses mains et avait écrasé brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait relâché en se rendant compte de son geste. Il s'était écarté avec gène d'elle. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir les têtes épuisées de sa grand-mère, de Dean et Seamus qui le fixaient avec ahurissement car l'instant d'après il avait retrouvé la douceur de la bouche de Luna. Elle avait posé délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était resté les bras ballants et les yeux exorbités pendant une seconde. Avant de répondre tendrement à son baiser. Son ventre s'était contracté, et il avait senti soudain sa tête bourdonner tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de partir. La sorcière au contraire avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, glissant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, ses yeux si bleus étaient emplis d'étoiles. Elle avait souri avec douceur et dit le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle avait commencé à s'impatienter d'attendre sa déclaration. Neville avait rougi et pour couper court à son gène, il s'était surpris à aller dévorer ses lèvres à nouveau.

Ce fut la première fois que ses amis le virent faire quelque chose avec une fille sans maladresse. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait remarqué, il avait violement piquer un fard et Luna avait éclaté de son rire sonore.

La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, c'était bien des mois plus tard. Ça lui avait pris longtemps avant d'essayer timidement d'aller un peu plus loin avec elle. Il y était allé gauchement et avait retrouvé sa confiance en lui lorsqu'elle s'était abandonnée à ses caresses avec un sourire ravi. Ce jour là, ils étaient dans sa chambre à elle, son père était à Londres. Ils étaient venus passer quelques temps au calme de la campagne, se rendant fréquemment chez les Weasley habitant à quelques miles. Ça avait été le bon moment, ça avait le bon endroit. Ça avait été discret et doux en même temps, impatient et craintif, tendre et pudique. Tout c'était mêlé cet après-midi là, leurs langues, leurs souffles, leurs regards, leurs corps. Lorsqu'elle s'était assoupi sur son épaule, après l'acte, il avait souri bêtement et joué avec ses boucles blondes tout en regardant le plafond où des portraits de leurs amis et de lui étaient accrochés. La sensation d'être enfin vraiment heureux, après les années noires, l'avait envahie et depuis, ne l'avait plus quitté.

La première fois où il l'avait présentée à ses parents, à Ste Mangouste, il avait été très anxieux. Il avait eu peur de cette rencontre pourtant inévitable, peur d'effrayer Luna et peur de voir ses parents enfermés entre quatre murs blancs. Mais il avait appréhendé pour rien, la jeune sorcière s'était assise paisiblement à côté de sa mère et avait parlé tranquillement de tout et de rien, de choses incroyables dont elle seule avait le secret. Parlant de son univers, discutant avec eux comme s'ils savaient ce que c'était d'être pris pour une folle. Riant sur des actions de Neville mais vantant ses mérites avec franchise. Elle les avait regardés droit dans les yeux et sans gène. Il s'était tu durant tout le temps qu'avait duré la visite. Lorsqu'ils avaient dû partir, Luna avait embrassé le couple sur les joues comme s'ils étaient des enfants et elle lui avait pris la main. Neville avait enfin croisé le regard de ses parents, sa mère lui avait offert un sourire heureux et les yeux de son père avaient semblé vouloir dire combien il était fier. Ce fut quelques mois avant leur mariage, où il vit pour la première fois sa grand-mère pleurer.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait dit être enceinte, elle l'avait fait tranquillement. Annonçant la nouvelle avec naturel alors qu'ils faisaient leurs courses sur le chemin de Traverse. Il avait lâché les paquets de surprise, et l'avait prise dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer. Oubliant les passants qui les regardaient avec étonnement. Elle avait ri, de son rire éclatant qu'il aimait tant.

La première fois qu'il avait vu le petit être dans le berceau, son cœur s'était gonflé de joie. Il avait bien cru mourir sous la masse de bonheur qui lui tombait dessus. Le matin même, il avait quitté précipitamment Pourdlard, abandonnant ses élèves au beau milieu de son cour de botanique et avait débarqué complètement paniqué à l'hôpital. Et maintenant quelques heures d'angoisse plus tard, il était père d'un petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement. Ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Luna. Il les avait couvés tout deux du regard comme s'ils étaient la huitième merveille du monde. Il n'avait cessé de contempler béatement son fils que lorsque tous leurs amis, sa grand-mère et son beau-père Xenophilius Lovegood avaient débarqué, dans la chambre. Mais il n'avait pas quitté la main de Luna qui lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'elle apprendrait à leur enfant comment trouver un Ronflak Cornus.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que dans la cour à l'arrière de la maison son fils joue sur un balai et que sa main est posée sur le ventre rond de sa femme, il la remercit. Elle, la sorcière étrange, la folle, l'excentrique paisible de Poudlard. Cette fille qu'il aime inconditionnellement et qui lui offre tous les jours des premières en quelque chose, des remarques imprévues, des surprises inattendues et un bonheur sans borne. Il a l'impression de tout savoir d'elle et en même temps de découvrir chaque jour une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qui illumine sa vie.

* * *

_Et voilà c'est fini, c'est guimauve mais au fond, on aime tous la guimauve :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ! _


End file.
